Lower back pain is a chronic condition experienced by many people. A common cause of lower back pain is a misalignment of the pelvis with the lower lumbar spine. Misalignment can occur in a number of ways, such as injury due to twisting, standing on uneven surfaces, or sitting in uneven positions, to name a few common causes. A person who develops initial pain may then favor one side of their body over another, which can lead to a muscle imbalance, joint malalignment, further aggravating the problem.
Currently there are many products that address non-specific lower back pain using “traction force,” which involves applying a force in an attempt to separate joint surfaces from one another. Many products that are currently available help to facilitate/cause separation in the lumbar and thoracic spine between vertebrae to elevate pressure on the intervertebral discs thus reducing lower back pain. One type of device that is used to generate traction force is a straight bar, like a broomstick, that the user, while lying on their back with their knees raised equally, lays across their thigs and pushes against their legs to exert force in the opposite direction. The disadvantage using a traction force device is that it is not a long term solution for remedying lower back pain. Scientific studies support that while a person is using traction it does alleviate pain and the effects may last for minutes to hours after performed. However it is far more common that when a person stops using a traction force device the pain relieving effect also stops. Typically, within minutes to hours, the pressure relieved while using a traction force device returns, along with pain. These devices do not realign, stabilize, or strengthen the pelvis, lower back, and associated muscle groups, which is what is required for lasting relief and rehabilitation.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.